This Is A Life?
This Is A Life? is a Warner Bros. animated cartoon of the Merrie Melodies series, directed by Friz Freleng, written by Warren Foster, and produced by Edward Selzer, with music directed by Milt Franklyn. Originally released to theatres on July 9, 1955, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd are voiced by Mel Blanc, while June Foray voices Granny (she is uncredited). Summary In a parody of 1952's This is Your Life, Elmer J. Fudd (aping Ralph Edwards) is the host and Bugs Bunny is the guest of honor, much to the disgust of Daffy Duck ("How do you like that?! Thith was thuppothed to be about my life! Tho what do they do? They take an unknown and of all things, a rabbit! Who's interethted in a'' rabbit''?!"). On several occasions, Granny has to whack Daffy over the head to get him to be quiet. He mutters "Easy, stomach, don't turn over now. Easy does it." Meanwhile, Bugs reminisces with Elmer and Yosemite Sam about their previous encounters (reviewed via footage from past Bugs Bunny cartoons A Hare Grows In Manhattan, Buccaneer Bunny, and Hare Do). Elmer and Sam plan to present Bugs with a special gift — a time bomb — in appreciation of their "friendship," but Daffy — stubbornly refusing to believe that he was not the guest — grabs the gift and takes the resulting explosion. Naturally, Daffy ends up telling the rabbit, "You're dethpicable!". Censorship *When this cartoon aired on the syndicated version of The Merrie Melodies Show, the hipboard cannon blasts to Yosemite Sam's face (taken from Buccaneer Bunny) was cut. *When this cartoon was shown on ABC, in addition to the Merrie Melodies Show cut, gone were: **Granny hitting Daffy with her umbrella (to keep him from ranting about not being chosen for "This is a Life?") after Daffy finds it on the ground **Daffy shouting, "Throw him out! Throw him out!" during the show and Granny hitting Daffy with her umbrella again ("SHUT UP!!"). **Elmer and Sam placing a bomb in the gift package before giving it to Bugs. **Daffy returning on stage after foolishly taking the package for himself (and getting blown up by it) and growling, "You're dethpicable!" to Bugs. Trivia *This is one of the few Bugs Bunny cartoons not to feature the "Bugs Bunny in" title card before the opening credits. *The introduction to This Is A Life? after the credits is also voiced by Mel Blanc, in a voice similar to that of Foghorn Leghorn, despite the fact that Foghorn Leghorn doesn't appear in this cartoon. ("Brought to you by the Wishy Wahsy Washing Machine Company of Walla Walla, Washington") *An enhanced version of the Merrie Melodies theme is used at the beginning of this cartoon on video releases and later TV airings. *This is one of the few shorts to feature the five major characters of Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Granny. Video This Is A Life? (1955) Availability This Is a Life? is featured on the Looney Tunes Superstars DVD set, "Daffy Duck: Frustrated Fowl." External links * This is a Life? at SuperCartoons.net * This is a Life? at B99.TV Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:Yosemite Sam Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:ShortsCategory:1955 Animated Shorts Category:1955 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television Cartoons